1,2,3,4
by Stacy O'Rye
Summary: Amu is left heartbroken when Ikuto cheats on her. Songfic! Sort of..ONE SHOT


**1, 2, 3, 4 – Plain White Tees. A GREAT song, a MUST listen to! Please read and review!**

_There's only 1 thing to (2) do, here are 3 words for (4) you.." I looked at him curiously. He smirked, "I love you." _

Isn't that what you always said, you idiot? My mind bursted. I could already feel my eyes swell with tears. The gusting wind..was it this strong earlier? Or was it just that my legs felt so weak. I looked back and I still could see him in my mind, laughing and hugging the girl with brown curls. His blue hair was beautiful as always his eyes sweet and fine. I touched my own hair and pulled it. The man I thought I would always love me forever. How could he? How dare he!

It's been already a week.

I refused to back down, though. I wanted to show that I was strong and not be beaten down by someone who didn't love me. Rima, my faithful friend often gave me ideas for nasty pranks I could do to him which always seemed to be great until the time to actually perform them.

His perfect smile.

His sexy hair.

His sweetest and saddest eyes.

Ever since I've met him, he never seemed to be truly happy, always having some sort of guilt. Back then, I didn't understand. I thought he was just going through a emotional letodwn so I would always urge him to talk to me anytime. It wasn't that though. He was cheating on me. That was why. Still feeling little guilty, huh, Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

I could never bring myself to do it.

Of course this would always bubble up Rima and she'd give me lectures after lectures about being weak. I felt bad for him..that's it. It's just that. Nothing more.

"Well, your eyes say otherwise," she snapped. Oh, fun, Rima, when did you become so _deep_? And have you got my sarcasm?

"Amu, go get the grocery!" the large lady ordered. She was horrible lady to her 'kids' and never bothered to take time to know them. Amu sighed and walked out the door. She was feeling especially lazy today, it's a Sunday after all. She waited for the crosswalk sign to become green. She glanced at a small girl singing and dancing. Amu couldn't help but grin, and felt a nostalgic feeling. When was the last time had she done that? She always did love to sing.

"You're a really cute singer," I said grinning. She grinned back.

"I wanna be a singer one day! A REAL famous one!" she said with enthusiasm. Her grandmother patted on her head and gave me a warm smile. The little girl did some twirls and her voice was loud. Screw outside voice, louder than a lion's roar, and she was attracting a lot of attention. Well, then again, that can't be a a bad thing right? She'll have to live with that if she wants to be a good singer which I had a feeling she had the potential.

Finally she got tired and yawned. The crosswalk red light sure was long.

"Ah! There's Mommy!" she yelled as she pointed to a young and beautiful woman at the other side of the street and before I could say anything she ran across the black street just as a large bus was crashing along unsteadily.

_I wanna be a singer one day! A REAL famous one!_

_ It's really going to suck for someone who have high dreams to die, so..._

I was a very fast runner, perhaps it's from all those races I did with him?

_I really want to save her, and I will. Unlike the time I couldn't save him. I didn't even notice him, right? That's why he left, right?_

A loud thud.

_ There is no other reason why he would leave me, right?_

My head hurt a lot. No, rewind. My whole body hurt a lot. But I guess, mostly my head. I somehow opened my eyes and saw a bare white ceiling. I blinked curiously. If I remembered correctly, the large lady had a hideous green colored ceiling. This color was nice and clean.

"AMU! AMU! Are you okay?" Rima asked freakishly. She suddenly appeared beside my white, comfy bed. I tried to get up but I felt dizzy and my head felt that it weighted a ton and decided to go back.

"The truck man was crazy!" Oh, yeah.

"You mean the bus man?" I suddenly remembered all that. I rolled over to my side and froze. There was another bed beside me, close by.

"I-Ikuto?" I whispered. I turned to Rima with questioning eyes. She gave a quick look at them and turned away. "What happened to him? Is he alright?" Her lips trembled. Something was wrong. She shook her head and said firmly,

"He...won't wake up."

I refused to believe it and forced myself to get up and somehow collapsed on the ground, near his bed.

"I-Ikuto!" I screamed. He was asleep. That's all. "Get up! You idiot!" Why? I thought I gave up on him. I thought I didn't love him anymore.

"H-how?" I whispered to Rima. At this, her face grew dark and she rubbed her hands uncomfortably.

"To save you." The words unexpectantly stung.

"What d-do you mean?"

"You were losing a lot of blood and, you didn't have a lot of options. A very recent surgery had gone by so there wasn't enough of your type blood. I was all worried and suddenly he came bolting in. He must've heard it from someone. After having a huge fight with the doctor, he insisited using his blood. It would cost him his life and for you.." she broke off. I stared at her. Wanting to know why. He abandonded me didn't he?

"Ha, Rima, you act as if I was a prince on a white horse," said a weak voice. I jumped ten feet and saw that Ikuto had opened his eyes slightly and that he was smirking at me. His face was extremely white.

"I can't tell if you liked me or not. One second you're telling Amu that I'm dead and another you're complimenting me. Really, I'm not dead yet, Amu!" there was a chuckle. Yet.

"You're going to die," she spat, " I didn't want Amu to use more energy than she needed to and let her be depressed if you weren't going to wake up!" Ikuto's eyes met mine.

"I thought you loved me," I chocked out.

"And I did.I still do. Amu, I'm sick and always have been. Doctors have always told me that my days were numbered and that I should prepare for the worst. They told me to never fall in love. It wasn't much of a problem until I met you. It was when my health worsened and they told me I only had a month to live. I didn't want you to worry so I thought of a nasty way to make you hate me instead and forget all the other feelings. Amu, I don't have a single drop of liking for that girl."

"You're stupid. You could have leaned on me!" I yelled. I was angry. I was fooled by him. Again.

"Aw, you don't have to be like that," he said, smirking just like that as if he didn't care for the world. He slowly closed his eyes, even with me holding his hands tightly, I knew that he was slipping away. I leaned to his ears with tears swelling once more.

"Ikuto.." his blue eyes were completely closed, "there's only one thing to do, here are 3 words for you," my voice broke, it betrayed me. No sound came out.

Suddenly his eyes popped open and there, with that silly smirk,

"I love you."

* * *

**Tee hee, anywho, please revew. I know I changed the blood type, it made it easier to fit my mind story..And I know it's "There's only 1 thing to (2) do, 3 words for (4) you" but it would sound a little off if I didn't add that so..tada! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**June 17 Edit: I'm going to go on a break but I'm happy to say that when I come back I'll be having a prequel to this so look forward to it!**


End file.
